Tranquility
by Blodigealach
Summary: "I will never regret every second of my life I spent with you." AU. Alpha Pair. Sequel to 'Short Moment of Fate'
1. Chapter 1

Series: Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: Alpha Pair (Sanada x Yukimura)  
>Warning: AU. Possible confusion of idea.<br>Note: Sequel for **Short Moment of Fate**. Can be read separately.

Done while working on my uni assignments. I haven't slept for 2 days straight, so my brain isn't working very right. Typos and grammatical errors here and there; I'm too tired to ask Hiro-kun (Yuu) to check it. I wasn't even connected to the internet when I wrote this... Anyway, please enjoy your read.

* * *

><p>That day, the palace was merrier than ever. Music was heard in every inch of the room. People were dancing and singing, cheering on the important event that occurred only once in a lifetime.<p>

It was the day of Emperor Sanada Genichiro's wedding.

Finest musicians performed in that banquet, as well as the best dancers. Finest meal and _sake_ were served in generous amount, as the people invited weren't little. Representatives from other kingdoms and empires also came to that banquet, making everything even more extravagant.

But among those merry, there's a single person who seemed rather sad and gloomy. White ceremonial robe was put on him, as well as ceremonial mask and veil. He wasn't allowed to show his face to the world, as he was the one and only Highest Priest, the Child of God, Yukimura Seiichi.

He sat patiently in his room, waiting for his turn to come. It was his job to bless the marriage of the Emperor, yet deep in his heart he wished it to never be happened. He had long yearned for the Emperor, since the first time he saw the man from the small gap of his room's window. Although he hadn't really met the Emperor face-to-face directly, he already fell for that man, for Sanada was very gentle towards him although the rumors often described him as a heartless beast.

That's why, when the Emperor told him personally about the marriage, he couldn't stop his tears from falling helplessly from his sapphire eyes. He couldn't even reply directly to the Emperor, as his words were choked away by his distraught. Yet the Emperor waited very patiently, visiting from night to night, waiting for his reply.

"I'm sorry for the late reply, Your Highness. I humbly congratulate you for the wedding. It would be an honor for me to be able to bless your holy matrimony," replied Yukimura steadily, although in fact his heart was torn into indistinguishable pieces as he spoke every single word. He told his own self not to be too selfish to mistake the Emperor's kindness as affection. After all, it was impossible for the two of them to be united, as Yukimura was sworn to stay pure and untouched for the god.

He had lost count on how many nights he wept in his sleep, unable to overcome the feeling of losing something he held so dear in his life. He felt sorry for Akaya and Bunta, his personal attendances, because the two boys had to deal with his gloomy mood. But the two of them were smart and cheerful kids. They had managed to bring a smile back to the blue-haired man's face although only for a while.

And then, Akaya and Bunta entered the room, telling him silently that his turn had come. He stood up and walked towards the ceremonial place, followed by the two attendances. His heart was beating faster as he came closer to the destined place, the place where he would bless a wedding he had never hoped to happen.

People were making way for him, bowing and kneeling deeply as he passed. Although his face was hidden behind a mask and veil, the divine aura of the Highest Priest was enough to send the people fell down on their knees. Every pair of eyes was fixed on him, as his existence was almost surreal. It was as if he came from another dimension, yet he also existed there.

He walked forward steadily, stopping only after he reached the place where he was supposed to chant prayers and blessings as he danced. In front of him, the Emperor and his newly appointed Empress sat side by side. The Empress was indeed a very fine and beautiful woman, but she was still nothing compared to the Highest Priest. Meanwhile, the Emperor was seen even more stunning than ever. His stern and fierce face was still the same, only this time it was soften by a hint of affection and longing, making him looked even more human than the usually brutal warrior.

Yukimura stood still for a while, trying to stabilize his heartbeat. His heart felt so hurt to the point he wanted to gauge it out from his chest, relieving the pain he had felt since long ago. He was about to start chanting the prayers half-heartedly when he noticed the way Emperor Sanada looked at him. The warm and tender look he had in the pair of ambers wasn't directed to his new wife; it was directed to the very man standing right in front of him.

Realizing that gaze, all logic and common sense escaped Yukimura's mind.

He started to dance, but he wasn't chanting any prayers or blessing. He only moved according to the sound of his own heartbeat, to the sound of birds chirping, to the sound of the wind. His steps were lighter than feather, and every move he made was far more graceful than any finest dancer. The sleeves of his kimono and the veil fluttered around him as if the law of gravity didn't affect them.

It was the finest dance anyone had ever seen.

When the Highest Priest reached his climax, everyone gasped at what he was doing. Without any hesitation, he pulled off his mask and veil, showing his real face to the world. No one could do anything, as they were hypnotized with the beauty of the Highest Priest. He was really the Child of God, the man chosen by god himself, they thought. There was no being could be compared to him.

Slowly but sure, he stepped forward, right towards where the Emperor sat. His steps were very light, to the point that he seemed to be floating instead of walking. The pair of sapphires never left the pair of ambers, connecting their hearts as one. Once he arrived in front of the Emperor, he seated himself across his laps, placing both of his slender arms around the other man's shoulders. The raven moved accordingly, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

They stared at each other, both knowing what they really wanted. The Highest Priest leaned forward, fluttering his eyelids closed, as he could taste the other man in the air he breathed. And then, they were really connected, both physically and mentally. The longing and affection that they hid for all this time finally melted in the sweet, soft kiss. They could care less about the rest of the world, as at the moment, there were only the two of them in their own world.

When they eventually parted, Yukimura quickly placed his hands to cup the handsome face as he brushed his lips to the man's ears. He knew that soon people would come to their senses, and he would be taken away and severely punished for what he had done. He took a deep breath before whispering the words of goodbye to the raven's ear.

_"I will never regret every second of my life I spent with you."_

Two fierce-looking men from the shrine pulled Yukimura away from the Emperor, dragging the young man away from that place. He had disgraced his role as the Highest Priest, as well as the holy matrimony of the Emperor. The only fitting punishment for such action was for him to be tortured to death. Yukimura understood it very well, yet he still didn't regret what he had done. It was the least he could do to convey his feelings to the Emperor, who apparently also felt the same as he was.

He looked up to the sky, to the vast mixture of blue and white. His lips curled a smile, so genuine and serene that the men escorting him shivered for no apparent reason. He took one last glance to the palace, to the distant voice of merry-making, before obediently went into the carriage that would bring him to the execution place.

There was no hesitation in his eyes, as well as regret.

It was all tranquil.


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: Alpha Pair

Warning: AU, OOC-ness, possible confusion of idea

Agito's note:  
>So finally Hiro and I gave a thought and decided to continue this story. Actually it's Hiro's idea. I know I've triggered something in him when I 'introduced' Massu's Yukimura to him. That guy is totally smitten y'know *laugh* Ah, also, I changed the status from 'Complete' to 'In-progress'. There'll be more to come. Please bear with it.<p>

Anyway, critiques and comments are welcomed as usual. If this is not your cup of tea, then the 'back' button is available in every browser.

* * *

><p>He sat up on his small and dark cell, staring blankly at the wall. He had lost count on how many days he had been in that place, waiting for the dead sentence to be bestowed upon him. The guards said that it's thanks to the Emperor that he was still alive until then. If it weren't because of his order, he would be beheaded on the day he was captured.<p>

Still, he didn't know whether it's a gift or a curse.

The time he spent inside his cell had changed him a lot. His wavy midnight blue hair that was usually soft and tended had become dirty and messy. His usually bright skin had turned pale as ghost. Although he was slender to begin with, it was clear that he had lost more weight. The man that was once worshipped as the Child of God had turned into a being less worthy than trash. His beauty had been stolen from him, although he still had the divine aura that made the guards unconsciously be respectful to the former Highest Priest.

He missed the two boys he used to talk to, Akaya and Bunta. He wondered if they're fine, or if the Elders gave them punishment for not stopping him doing what he did to the Emperor. His cheek blushed a little when he remembered about the bold move he did, the one that sent him there.

The raven's lips felt tender and warm against his own.

Unconsciously, his fingers ghosting over his lips, trying to remember every single bit of the moment he and the Emperor spent together, although it was only for a while. He didn't regret it, not when he knew that the Emperor also shared the same feeling with him. Maybe that's why he was kept alive. Still, the man in question hadn't visited him at all. His only visitor from the palace was the Royal Advisor, who told him that the Emperor had requested to keep him alive for the time being.

He sighed as he let his sight fell to the floor. It wasn't like he felt ungrateful to the Emperor for extending his life, but he felt that he'd better die immediately than being held prison for years, unable to meet anyone he wanted to meet. He wondered how many years he would spend in that dark and cold place, lonely and desperate.

As his mind drifted from one thing to another, two visitors came without him noticing. He didn't even notice the fact that the two men who usually guarded him had left their post since long ago. He was too busy thinking, until he heard the cell's door creaked opened. He startled and turned to the door, only to be purely surprised to see his visitor.

They were Emperor Sanada Genichiro and his Royal Advisor Yanagi Renji.

Pair of sapphires widened in disbelief, as he looked up to the Emperor, unable to decide if it's just his imagination or the real thing. But real thing or not, he quickly bowed down, both palms pressing the cold floor, his head hovering only a few millimeters from them. He didn't dare to look up, leave alone talking. He's just bowing down as low as he could, body trembling from the mixed feelings he had. He felt happy that the Emperor had decided to visit him, yet he was also felt ashamed and discouraged.

The Emperor slowly kneeled down in front of the man, feeling very hurt to see his current condition. The last time they met, he looked like he could move mountains just with a single glance. But this time, he looked no more than a scared child, helpless and powerless in front of him. He gently placed his hand on the trembling shoulder, making the other man startled once again.

"Raise your head," he ordered softly. Slowly but sure, the younger man lifted himself up, showing the face he had been hidden for long. It hurt Sanada even more to see how life had escaped the blue-haired man's eyes, leaving the pair of sapphires clouded in despair. Yet, in his weakest and most lifeless condition, he still looked beautiful. In fact, he looked even more beautiful in his fragile state.

Big and calloused hands cupped the beautiful face, warming up the cold skin. Yukimura looked down to the floor, unable to meet the Emperor in the eyes. He knew that he had turned into a filthy being that didn't have the right to even be in the same room with the older man. Still, he couldn't stop himself from helplessly craving for the Emperor.

"Seiichi," called the older man. Yukimura lifted his gaze in his call, letting the sapphires finally met the ambers. It only lasted for a few seconds, as Sanada quickly pulled him into an embrace. Yukimura widened his eyes in surprise, while the other man wondered if the former Highest Priest was always that small.

"Your Highness, I—"

"Genichiro. Call me Genichiro," corrected Sanada quickly. Yukimura bit his lower lip, unable to bring himself to call the Emperor by his given name. He could hear his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears, beating even faster as he felt the warmth from the other.

"Gen—Genichiro… You shouldn't… You shouldn't touch me. I'm dirty," he whispered slowly, voice stuttering. But the Emperor didn't release him at all. In opposite, he held him even closer, to the point that Yukimura could feel the soft black strands against his cheek, smell of pine and musk assaulting his senses. He let himself melted in his embrace, unable to fight back.

"Renji, prepared a bath, a new set of kimono, and a bedroom now," ordered Sanada without even looking at the brunette. Renji affirmed his order and excused himself from that place to prepare what Sanada asked him to. Yukimura could only ask himself what Sanada actually meant when he told Renji to prepare those, but he didn't have enough courage to ask Sanada himself.

Finally Sanada released the smaller man, although his hand stayed on his cheek. He reached the slender hand with his free hand, linking their fingers together. His milky white wrist peeked from the hollow of his sleeve, showing how he was only bone wrapped with skin. Sanada frowned when he saw that, and he stared deeply into Yukimura's eyes.

"Have you eaten properly?" he asked. Yukimura fell in silence, unable to answer his question. He's only given plain and tasteless rice every day, and sometimes he just couldn't bring himself to eat it although he was starving. Sometimes he even puked when he forced himself to eat, making him lost his appetite for the next few days.

Seeing how the other man didn't reply to his question, he already guessed that Yukimura hadn't eaten properly, or simply didn't eat anything at all. He silently cursed himself for not asking Renji to prepare some food for him as well. He stared at the collarbone that looked even more visible than normal people had. His hand moved from his cheek down to the slender neck, brushing the slightly calloused skin against the silky. He moved further down to the collarbone, before slipping it to the gap between his kimono and his shoulder. He swiped away the fabric, and Yukimura gasped a little when he felt the cold air against his bare shoulder. Sanada scowled when he noticed a few light bruises on his shoulder, looking even more visible because of the pale skin. He stared again at the younger man, demanding an explanation.

"Did the guards beat you up?" asked Sanada. Yukimura shook his head gently. The guards had never laid a hand against him. No matter how scary-looking they were, they still didn't abuse their power.

"The bruises… It's because I—I slept on the floor," whispered Yukimura. There was nowhere else for him to sleep. He's also not used to sleep on the hard floor, as he usually slept on fluffy and thick _futon_. It's just natural for him to have those bruises.

Sanada sighed again and proceeded to strip the other man a little further. He pulled down the other side of the kimono, revealing the pale torso. Yukimura didn't try to resist, only blushing deeply as he was exposed to the other man. Sanada traced his hand on Yukimura's torso, frowning when he could easily feel the blue-haired man's ribs against his palm.

"I'll get you out from here. Take a proper bath and rest well. Next morning, I'll arrange for you to have breakfast with me. I want to make sure that you also eat properly," commanded Sanada as he stared right into the pair of sapphires. Yukimura widened his eyes in surprise. He didn't expect Sanada to do such things for him. He's a prisoner with a death sentence, yet Sanada treated him as if he was a free man. He opened his mouth to protest, but Sanada grasped both of his hands firmly, completely silencing the blue-haired man.

"You are no longer the Highest Priest, therefore you're one of my citizens. And as your Emperor, I have the right to your life. So if I decide to let you live, no one has the right to say otherwise," he added firmly, with no sign of hesitation in his voice. The raven had already read his mind, understanding perfectly what bothered his mind.

Then, without any warning, tears ran down Yukimura's face. He didn't understand what made him to, but he felt really relieved. He felt as if there was someone who lifted the heavy burden in his chest, giving him room to finally breathe. He trembled, and he gasped for air every now and then. Sanada was completely puzzled when he saw Yukimura's reaction, unprepared for such situation. He awkwardly wiped the tears with his thumb, tracing his fingers on the flushed skin. He was also stunned by how a man could still look beautiful even with tear-soaked face.

"Genichiro," whispered Yukimura gently and sweetly as he beamed a pure joy to the older man, "I thank you sincerely."

Sanada's anxiety melted into a sigh, as he smiled almost as gentle as the former Highest Priest, before gently pressing his lips to the younger man's forehead. He cupped the beautiful face, wiping dry the remaining tears from his cheeks. Yukimura's eyes were still swollen lightly, but glimmers of life had return to the pair of sapphires.


End file.
